Proprotein convertase subtilisin-kexin type 9 (hereinafter called “PCSK9”), also known as neural apoptosis-regulated convertase 1 (“NARC-1”), is a proteinase K-like subtilase identified as the 9th member of the secretory subtilase family; see Seidah et al., 2003 PNAS 100:928-933. The gene for PCSK9 localizes to human chromosome 1p33-p34.3; Seidah et al., supra. PCSK9 is expressed in cells capable of proliferation and differentiation including, for example, hepatocytes, kidney mesenchymal cells, intestinal ileum, and colon epithelia as well as embryonic brain telencephalon neurons; Seidah et al., supra.
Original synthesis of PCSK9 is in the form of an inactive enzyme precursor, or zymogen, of ˜72-kDa which undergoes autocatalytic, intramolecular processing in the endoplasmic reticulum (“ER”) to activate its functionality. This internal processing event has been reported to occur at the SSVFAQ↓STPWNL158 motif (SEQ ID NOs: 103 and 104, respectively); Benjannet et al., 2004 J. Biol. Chem. 279:48865-48875. Such internal processing has been reported as a requirement of exit from the ER; Benjannet et al., supra; Seidah et al., supra. The cleaved and, thereby, activated protein is secreted in association with the cleaved peptide; supra.
The sequence for human PCSK9 (˜22-kb long with 12 exons encoding a 692 amino acid protein) can be found in one instance at Deposit No. NP—77596.2. Tillman, mouse and rat PCSK9 nucleic acid sequences have been deposited; see, e.g., GenBank Accession Nos.: AX21327530 (also AX207686), NP—705793 (also Q80W65), and P59996, respectively. PCSK9 possesses several domains found in other proprotein convertases, including an N-terminal signal sequence, a pro domain, a catalytic domain and a cysteine-rich C terminal domain. The PCSK9 catalytic domain shares high sequence similarity with the proteinase K family of subtilases and, notably, a catalytic triad of D186, H226 and S386.
PCSK9 is disclosed and/or claimed in several patent publications including, but not limited to the following: PCT Publication Nos. WO 01/31007, WO 01/57081, WO 02/14358, WO 01/98468, WO 02/102993, WO 02/102994, WO 02/46383, WO 02/90526, WO 01/77137, and WO 01/34768; US Publication Nos. US 2004/0009553 and US2003/0119038, and European Publication Nos. EP 1 440 981, EP 1 067 182, and EP 1 471 152.
PCSK9 has been ascribed a role in the differentiation of hepatic and neuronal cells (Seidah et al., supra.), is highly expressed in embryonic liver, and has been strongly implicated in cholesterol homeostasis. Studies have suggested a specific role for PCSK9 in cholesterol biosynthesis or uptake. In a study of cholesterol-fed rats, Maxwell et al. found that PCSK9 was downregulated in a similar manner to three other genes involved in cholesterol biosynthesis, Maxwell et al, 2003 J. Lipid Res. 44:2109-2119. The expression of PCSK9 has, in fact, been shown to be regulated by sterol regulatory element-binding proteins (“SREBP”), as seen with other genes involved in cholesterol metabolism; supra. Later support for these findings came about through a study of PCSK9 transcriptional regulation which demonstrated that such regulation was quite typical of other genes implicated in lipoprotein metabolism; Dubuc et al, 2004 Arterioscler. Thromb. Vase. Biol. 24:1454-1459. Statins have been shown to upregulate PCSK9 expression in a manner attributed to the cholesterol-lowering effects of the drugs; supra. Moreover, it has been shown that PCSK9 promoters possess two conserved sites involved in cholesterol regulation, a sterol regulatory element and an Sp1 site; supra.
Several lines of evidence demonstrate that PCSK9, in particular, lowers the amount of hepatic LDLR protein and thus compromises the liver's ability to remove LDL cholesterol from the circulation. Adenovirus-mediated overexpression of PCSK9 in the livers of mice results in the accumulation of circulating LDL-C due to a dramatic loss of hepatic LDLR protein, with no effect on LDLR mRNA levels; Benjannet et al., 2004 J. Biol. Chem. 279:48865-48875; Maxwell & Breslow, 2004 PNAS 101:7100-7105; Park et al, 2004 J. Biol. Chem. 279:50630-50638; and Lalanne et al, 2005 J. Lipid Res. 46:1312-1319. The effect of PCSK9 over-expression on raising circulating LDL-C levels in mice is completely dependent on the expression of LDLR, again, indicating that the regulation of LDL-C by PCSK9 is mediated through downregulation of LDLR protein. In agreement with these findings, mice lacking PCSK9 or in which PCSK9 mRNA has been lowered by antisense oligonucleotide inhibitors have higher levels of hepatic LDLR protein and a greater ability to clear circulating LDL-C; Rashid et al., 2005 PNAS 102:5374-5379; and Graham et al., 2007 J. Lipid Res. 48(4):763-767. In addition, lowering PCSK9 levels in cultured human hepatocytes by siRNA also results in higher LDLR protein levels and an increased ability to take up LDL-C; Benjannet et al., 2004 J. Biol. Chem. 279:48865-48875; and Lalanne et al., 2005 J Lipid Res. 46:1312-1319. Together, these data indicate that PCSK9 action leads to increased LDL-C by lowering LDLR protein levels.
A number of mutations in the gene PCSK9 have also been conclusively associated with autosomal dominant hypercholesterolemia (“ADH”), an inherited metabolism disorder characterized by marked elevations of low density lipoprotein (“LDL”) particles in the plasma which can lead to premature cardiovascular failure; see Abifadel et al., 2003 Nature Genetics 34:154-156; Timms et al., 2004 Hum. Genet. 114:349-353; Leren, 2004 Clin. Genet. 65:419-422. A later-published study on the S127R mutation of Abifadel et al., supra, reported that patients carrying such a mutation exhibited higher total cholesterol and apoB100 in the plasma attributed to (1) an overproduction of apoB100-containing lipoproteins, such as low density lipoprotein (“LDL”), very low density lipoprotein (“VLDL”) and intermediate density lipoprotein (“IDL”), and (2) an associated reduction in clearance or conversion of said lipoproteins; Ouguerram et al., 2004 Arterioscler. Thromb. Vase. Biol. 24:1448-1453.
Accordingly, there can be no doubt that PCSK9 plays a role in the regulation of LDL. The expression or upregulation of PCSK9 is associated with increased plasma levels of LDL cholesterol, and the corresponding inhibition or lack of expression of PCSK9 is associated with reduced LDL cholesterol plasma levels. Decreased levels of LDL cholesterol associated with sequence variations in PCSK9 have been found to confer protection against coronary heart disease; Cohen, 2006 N. Engl. J. Med. 354:1264-1272.
The identification of compounds and/or agents effective in the treatment of cardiovascular affliction is highly desirable. In clinical trials, reductions in LDL cholesterol levels have been directly related to the rate of coronary events; Law et al., 2003 BMJ 326:1423-1427. More recently, the moderate lifelong reduction in plasma LDL cholesterol levels was found to correlate with a substantial reduction in the incidence of coronary events; Cohen et al., supra. This was the case even in populations with a high prevalence of non-lipid-related cardiovascular risk factors; supra. Accordingly, there is great benefit to be reaped from the managed control of LDL cholesterol levels.
The present invention advances these interests by providing antagonists of PCSK9 of use for inhibiting the activities of PCSK9 and the corresponding role PCSK9 plays in various therapeutic conditions.